HART SHAPED LOVE
by XxXHinataDockingXxX
Summary: Edward nd bella and naruto and tf2 guys team up to beat orochimaru and hartless and voldemort! plz comment!
1. Chapter 1

Bella was very nervous and scarsed as she sae the big castle. "Edward are u sure this is a good idee?" she asked concerned.

"yes bella I have to do this," Edward answere all sexily as he walked into the big castle. "my powers are dangerous and if I don't do this I might HURT YOU" he said it all angistly and sexy and it made bella sad and turned on. The place was Hogwarts which was where they had to guard and they went in and met all the tf2 people

"so this is the new recruit?" sniper said all hotlike as he looked over and at at Edward who gave him dark look. "What can he do?"

"everyone hello this is Edward he is a vamripe and will be helping guard the base because he can see in the dark and protect from the enemy ninjas who want to capture hary potter," said Dumbledore who was with the announcer who was angrily looking at htem angrily. Suddenly, Bella saw scout and he was so cute and she started to get a boner except she couldn't get one cause she was a girl.

"Hello what is up," Scout said happily to her as he walked towards her and she felt her heart jumped a lot and she got nervous. "I'm scout. Whats you're name?"

"Bella," bella said as she blushed and looked away. She started to realized that she was in love with scout! But before she could say it scout said "ok see ya" and ran away leaving her with Edward. But she was in love with Edward! She was confused!

"KONNICHIWA!" said harry potrter to bella when they sawe each other. Edward was goin to see Dumbledore and had wandered away leaving bella all alone with Harry. "My name is harry potter and I am a student here! Please to meet you!" he had willowy dark hair and sable eyes that sprakled like forests in the night and was so cute and kawaii that it made Bella blush. "Hello" bella said blushing as she shook his hand and blushed.

"I'm bella I'm here cause my boyfirend Edward cullen whose a vampire," bella said and then Harry looked angry.

"I HATE THAT EDWARD UCLLEN HE IS SUCH A POSR!" harry yelled angrily in an angry voice before angrily stomping away in anger. "VAMPIRES ARE TOTALLY LAME WIZARDS ARE BEST"

"BUT THERE NOT AS COOL AS NINJAS BELIEVE IT" a voice sudden said and suddenly Naruto appeared and kicked harry paotter in the stomach and landed. "Konnichiwa I am naruto kun I am from the village of leafs believe it bevlie it believie it!"he had sparkling radiant deep blue far set soul searching and mystical like a pool of magical water and they were so prety and bella blushed so deep and it was so kawaii and bishie.

"Hi my name is Bella I am 17 years old and I am a goff," Bella said blusing and suddenly feeling very sad because she was confused and loved naurto and she started to danube languid tears that came on her face hard and wet and she felt so hot.

Then suddenly "KONNICHIWA" and she turned to see the pretiest girl who had beautiful gorgeous conflagrant black hair and purple eyes. "helo my name is Ôsáka K'yôtô Beàtrix Narcyssa Sâkúra I am on the tf2 team konnichiwa lets be friends!"

"Ok," Bella said sniffing and looking feeling a bit better. She decided she was going to do her best when suddenly mcgoogle came in and screamed "OROCHIMARU HAS SUMMONED THE HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before being attacked by a hreatless. As they got there weapons out Bella stood there all scared and confused. "I am scared an confuse! She cry. She was confused!


	2. Chapter 2

'i wol safe u!: scramed naruto as he ran aft3r th3 hartless wit his knufe. W/ 2 swips he took out a hartless and another hartless justr as it came 2 attack bella. 'BACK OF' EDWard said angy as he swiped at an hartless and killed it. 'LEAF MY BELLA ALONE!11'

Jarry pooter used eade cadaver and killed a hartless just ast it attack McGonagallan. 'OH NOES' eh say as another hartless came. "WE'RE ARE OUTNUMBNERED!11'

Then, out of nowher, came Chaotix Rainbowz the echidna hegehog! He was emo and dark and have sparkly hare that shined like the moon when it is full and has a boner except it cant get a boner cuz it is the moon u sicko. 'COSMIC LAZORZ!" he shoued and he shot a lsor that killed all the hartless and also demoman but that was ok cuz he wuz black. Bella sayed Chaotix and she felt her heart bust out of her chest. He was so kawaii!1! He was an echidna hedgehog and ad rainbow hair and black fur that sprakled like his hair and big purple silver eyes that reflected so much deep and pain. Suddenly, Bella realized she was in love with Chaotix!

'Yay!' say scout as hartless ran. 'we are defeared the hartless!

BUT FOR HOW LONG?" EDWARD AKSed. WE MUST DEFEAT THE HARTLESS FOR THEY ARE CONTROL NOT BY VAMRIPES BUT GANONDROF!"

Ganondorh! Naruto say. But they come from orochimaru!

No! sain harry. They are bold mort!

NO! SILENCE just then, Dumbledore come all over them and into the room. They are all 4!1

'Ph noes!" bella said.

'voldemort and orochimaru and goanford are team up and control hartless' Dumbledore explained. We will must have to stop them!

I will stop them, say Chaotix smexily as he gaze with gazeful eyes. Bella felt her hart asplode as she look at him.

'well helop[! Say scout and the tf2 team agree him.

'excellent, deucledorf say." you go slepe there. Bella, Edward, you will be in Gryffindor dormitory.

Oh Edward, bella say, I am cobnfuse!1

DO NOT WORRY BELLA! Edward raplies. I WILL BEAT HARTLESS AND HAVE SEX WITH YOU.

But bella not worry about hartl;ess. Bella worry of love. She is of love with naruto and harru and scout and chaotix and Edward!


	3. Chapter 3

But bella not worry about hartl;ess. Bella worry of love. She is of love with naruto and harru and scout and chaotix and Edward! WHAT WOULD SHE DO"?

Bolla was still p. sad nd confus wen her nd edwind went 2 Gryffindor dormitory to sex.

'we will now have sex' Edward Said (not teh philosopher .) as he taked off his cloths and sprakled in the moonlight like georgeos moon in moonlight which was so pretty and delicious and like ice cream but not choclate cuzxz edwrsds not black. 'balla I want u so brrd'

But bella was confus. 'I am confus'! bolta says said as Edward come on her. 'o sm in love with narto and harry pottor and scot and chaotix rainxboez the echidna hedgheog!'

'BELLA', EDWARD SAID, 'Y U NO LOVE ME' and he was so sad that he ran way crtying sparkling teats.

Becca was so confus and angry that her ovaries began churning. It was very painful but it also mase her very horny so she had to fuk something. Cuz u see wen a girl is makin blood her ovaries churn and it makes her wantr to eat choclate and have sex so that she dosnt spew blood everywhere so ya. Tyen she saw profebor snope and he was so emo and cute that she just got wicked horny and ha the giganticest ladyboner and she jumped on and screamed 'YOU WILL HAVE SEX WITH MY CHURNING OVARIES'

Snape ponted his wond and scrummed 'ORGASMO' and makes betty have bigf orgasm so that thar was blod everywhar. Oh noes say bella, why I have done?Q? she went back 2 edwrd but now he wuz haking 5some wit naruto, harry, scotu, and katy perry, that dumm preppy bitch! EDRWAD HAW COLD U?

NO VEELA ETS NOT WHAT IT LOK LIK! EDWRD SAY BUT TEN KATY PERRY LAUGHED AND FLOATED UP IN AIR AND STARTED SING CALIFOGNRIA FURLS AND EVERYONE HATED IT

SHE USED HER DARK PREP POW3RS 2 SUMM0N THE HARTLESS WHO STYBRED ATTACKIN EVERYTHING AND BELLA WAS SO SCARED SHE SUDDENTLY HAB PERIOD AND BLOOD SPEWED EVERYWHERE ASND IT MADE EDWRD SO HORNY THAT HE STARTED TO KILL THE HARTLESS WITH THE SHEER POWER OF HIS ROCK HARD DICK

'NO 1 XAN STOP ME NAO; KOPY PORTY SAD. WAS IT ALL OVER FOR THEM?


	4. Chapter 4

katy poopy laffed all evil and used her pwoers of BAD MUSIC~!1 ong bela and hrary an nrauto and dmubledroe. "oh no RUN" hary sida as he was HIOT withthe atack and dispaerd211!

NOOOOOOOO bela siad but thenm ore atacks and tehn naruto and chayox rianbow the ehichnad and dmuble dore were all gnoe!

i wil have U next '; said katy as seh pont at bolta but tehn an itnerdmozneial RIFT open and out cmae the homesutck torlls!11

HONK HONK sad honk honk as he honk a honk and honky perry. NOO CRUS U katy siad as she shop atack at him but no good

DNO'T WRORY WE WIL SVAE YOU said fish mnan ho was eridiarn and sudnedly elbal fell in lveo with him too!

tgoteht rht torlls uesd thrie trol powrz and mdae ktay prepry and edrawd lavfe. I WILL GET U ksty sasid as she mdae like a john boehner and dasipeared

taht wuz so scray "bella said as seh cried" who r you?

we are homesutck torlls and we are stuck hree cuz an DAEMON is atfer us11111! honk honk honked.

was taht the dmeon! scout siad all sxey!

yes and now it hsa yuor friends! sei crippletroll

OH NO TIHS IS WROSE TEHN GANONDROF AND VLODEMORT ND HARTLESS WE MSUT SOTP THEM but bella was not to of the stop. blela was sad and cofnuse

!1 now she was in lvoe wiht homestuck elves who wuold die next?


End file.
